wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Docks
The Docks was a region of Brockton Bay located west of the BoardwalkGestation 1.03 in the north end of the cityI hand picked you Undersiders because I needed allies who were comfortable being situated in the North end, the Docks, the Boardwalk, the Trainyard, the outskirts to the North. - Tangle 6.8A big part of the crowd's going to be people from the north end. Good few of them are going to be from the Docks. - Monarch 16.7 and the east.In Brockton Bay, going east took you to one of two places. You either ended up at the Docks, or you ended up at the Boardwalk. - Agitation 3.1 The south end of the area bordered Downtown.The meeting place was at the south end of the Docks, near the border to the downtown area, and it was closer in appearance to the refurbished, ramshackle building where I'd reunited with the Undersiders than anything else. - Parasite 10.6 Description Despite the name, much of the Docks were located away from the water,We were on the West end of the Docks, judging by how far the water was, and how close we were to the mountains that surrounded the city. - Tangle 6.8 although there were some actual docks there as well as run-down beaches tourists didn't frequent.It was still early afternoon, so the beach was deserted, and it wasn't the sort of beach that saw much tourist use anyways. A concrete wall separated the beach from the roadside above us, and a yawning hole with the rusty remains of what had once been a grate marked the exit of the various storm drains beneath the Docks. Trash, rotted leaves and one or two needles had filtered down to the sand below the drain. - Hive 5.10 Just moving from one block to the next into the Docks, you could see the quality of buildings decline steeply. The middle ground between Downtown and the Docks were a mix of quaint housing and stone buildings. Regent's territory. It was the middle ground between Downtown and the Docks, and the buildings were a mix of quaint housing and stone buildings. Or they had been. Most were ruins now. - Colony 15.2 Grass and weeds grew between slats in the sidewalk, the road had potholes you could hide a cat in, and the buildings were all faded, consisting of peeling paint, cracked mortar and rusty metal. The desaturated colors of the buildings were contrasted by splashes of vividly colored graffiti. Many buildings were large and boxy.It was the sort of street you saw often enough in the Docks. Large buildings lined either side, like giant boxes made of concrete or brick. - Extermination 8.4The area we were entering had been further from the heroes with the forcefields, where waves hadn't had their impact softened or diverted by the the PHQ's forcefield or the larger, heavier, blockier structures of the Docks. - Extermination 8.5 The similarly-coloured buildings tended to blend together, and the piles of trash shifted locations, which made it difficult to find your way.Agitation 3.2 Many buildings in the Docks didn't have power. There were cramped tenements located in the Docks, with ten or twelve families sharing a single bathroom and shower.Tangle 6.1 There were enough warehouses and apartments in the area for even the most destitute to find shelter. The only people on the streets at night were unconscious drunks, whores, and gang members. During the day, there were homeless people visible, but also many people who looked surprisingly normal. The Protectorate ENE Headquarters was visible from almost every part of the Docks. Storm drains ran beneath the Docks. The southwest end of the Docks had many residential areas, schools, small businesses and restaurants. Because of the homelessness and vagrants, it was considered advisable to avoid the area.Agitation 3.1 The people who lived there were used to paying protection money to the ABB, and it was known as "the go to place if you want to buy black market".Interlude 2 Ironically, the buildings of the Docks survived the Battle against Leviathan unusually well,"Brockton Bay doesn't, or didn't, have many that you could strictly call homeless, as there were so many abandoned buildings to squat in. When the Endbringer attacked, he chose the area with many of these buildings." "I think I remember, yeah. The area where the fight started didn't exactly look upscale." "The sad irony of this is that the defending parahumans protected that area, while other locations were leveled by the tidal waves. That area, known to locals as the Docks, was not under the control of any organized crime or villain organization even before the attack. After the battle's conclusion, it was swiftly occupied by the Merchants and growing numbers of their followers, and is now one of the areas with reliable shelter." - Sentinel 9.1 although the utilities infrastructure was hit very hard.Leviathan had arrived in the Docks, and his destruction of the city's water infrastructure and power had hit that part of the city hardest. - Prey 14.11 Notable Locations The Trainyard was located in the Docks, opposite the Boardwalk. It contained a number of abandoned boxcars, as well as a train station that was still occasionally visited by trains. There was a storage facility a few blocks away where Bakuda fought the Undersiders.Monarch 16.4 Shell 4.5 Taylor and Danny Hebert lived on the periphery of the Docks. Insinuation 2.7 The Undersiders had their base in the Docks, in an abandoned-looking Redmond Welding factory building. Bitch maintained an improvised dog shelter there that was destroyed by Purity.Buzz 7.7 When they began seizing territories, Grue claimed the southwest end of the Docks bordering Crater LakeHis territory was marked out in black marker. Southwest end of the Docks. Lots of residential areas, lots of schools, small businesses, restaurants. - Interlude 15 (Donation Bonus 2)Grue – Western end of the city, from the docks to the lake downtown. - Interlude 19 (Donation Bonus 2) Regent claimed the middle ground between the Docks and Downtown, and Skitter claimed the areas of the Docks surrounding her core territory of the Boardwalk.It would mean that my plan to efficiently seize the Boardwalk and surrounding Docks would fall apart. - Plague 12.2I nodded, and we ventured out into my territory. All around us, the Boardwalk and what had been the shadier parts of the Docks were coming together. - Chrysalis 20.1 Coil bought up numerous locations in the Docks as part of his master plan to control the city.I've quietly been purchasing properties throughout the Docks and will aggressively purchase more in the final stages of my plan. - Tangle 6.8 Chariot lived in a brick tenement building in the Docks.Sentinel 9.4 Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay